


Les petits tours de Loki

by Lulu_folle



Series: Loki's multiverse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, Magical Accidents, Prank Wars, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Teamwork, loki is a little shit
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_folle/pseuds/Lulu_folle
Summary: Enfin !Il m'en aura fallut du temps, mais je commence enfin à publier cette crack-fic sans doute un peu trop élaborée pour entrer totalement dans cette catégorie. Disons qu'il va y avoir de l'humour, beaucoup de situation décalées, tout le monde va détester Loki, et celui-ci va beaucoup trop s'amuser au goût de tout le monde.La fic prend en compte le MCU jusqu'au premier film Avengers uniquement. Principalement car l'idée de base de ce texte date de cette époque (non, je suis pas très rapide à l'écriture, j'aime bien laisser mijoter très - trop - longtemps). On va donc rester très basiques sur les personnages. Pas d'intégration des séries dérivées telles Agents of Shield (même si j'ai récemment obtenu Disney+, et enfin regardé les saison 4 & 5, et qu'est-ce que c'était de la bombe !).Bref, rien de très compliqué, juste quoi passer un bon moment et rigoler, au moins un peu !Bonne lecture !
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Warriors Three (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sif & Warriors Three (Marvel)
Series: Loki's multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056725
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Enfin !
> 
> Il m'en aura fallut du temps, mais je commence enfin à publier cette crack-fic sans doute un peu trop élaborée pour entrer totalement dans cette catégorie. Disons qu'il va y avoir de l'humour, beaucoup de situation décalées, tout le monde va détester Loki, et celui-ci va beaucoup trop s'amuser au goût de tout le monde.
> 
> La fic prend en compte le MCU jusqu'au premier film Avengers uniquement. Principalement car l'idée de base de ce texte date de cette époque (non, je suis pas très rapide à l'écriture, j'aime bien laisser mijoter très - trop - longtemps). On va donc rester très basiques sur les personnages. Pas d'intégration des séries dérivées telles Agents of Shield (même si j'ai récemment obtenu Disney+, et enfin regardé les saison 4 & 5, et qu'est-ce que c'était de la bombe !).
> 
> Bref, rien de très compliqué, juste quoi passer un bon moment et rigoler, au moins un peu !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Odin avait des sentiments… conflictuels envers Loki. Il avait élevé cet enfant durant des siècles, le chérissant autant qu’il le pouvait. Il l’avait pris de Jotunheim par pitié envers cet être faible. Frigg l’avait aimé comme un fils, pour Odin, ça avait toujours été plus compliqué. Les Asgardiens étaient des guerriers, pas des sorciers. Même sans connaître ses origines, Loki s’était révélé être différent. Mais maintenant, son fils était un criminel. Son fils était un traître. Son fils était un meurtrier. Et il devait payer pour ses crimes. Odin ne pouvait plus se permettre la moindre compassion envers le brun. Il connaissait déjà la sentence qu’il voulait appliquer, la seule qu’il pouvait, la prison. Malgré tous ses crimes, il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire exécuter Loki. Et l’envoyer en exil était bien trop dangereux. Oui, la prison à vie était la meilleure solution.

Frigg ne pouvait se résoudre à assister à la sanction de Loki. Elle ne l’avait pas porté, ils ne partageaient pas le même sang. Mais elle l’aimait comme un fils. Ce petit garçon brun qu’elle avait consolé, bordé, soigné, écouté, regardé grandir, aimé… Cet enfant, si différent de son frère, qui essayait pourtant de lui ressembler pour mieux plaire à leur père. Et Odin, malgré tous ses efforts n’avait pas été capable d’aimer cet enfant de tout son cœur. Il avait toujours préféré Thor. Frigg avait essayé de son mieux d’aimer pareillement ses deux enfants. Elle leur avait donné les mêmes leçons, les avaient punis de manières égales lorsqu’ils faisaient des bêtises. Bien le seul moyen de les voir fonctionner sans heurt. Avec l’enthousiasme inépuisable de Thor et la malice de Loki, leurs bêtises avaient fait frémir le palais pendant des années. Mais, maintenant, il n’y avait plus rien. Ses enfants se détestaient. Et Odin s’apprêtait à condamner Loki.

Thor ne reconnaissait plus son frère, l’enfant avec lequel il avait grandi, joué, appris… Son meilleur ami, son complice de bêtises… Ce n’était plus désormais qu’une masse de haine mouvante. Envers Asgard, envers Odin, envers Jotunheim, envers Midgard, envers Thor… La seule personne qu’il semblait encore aimer était Frigg, leur mère. Elle les avait élevés, leur donnant amour, tendresse et fermeté. Avant son exil sur Midgard, tout était simple pour Thor. Il était appelé à être roi d’Asgard, son frère le secondant, les guerriers à ses côtés pour mener batailles sur batailles. Et puis, tant de chose s’étaient passées, Odin avait brutalement fait dégonflé l’égo de son aîné, ravagé les certitudes de son cadet… Parfois, Thor se disait que tout était la faute d’Odin. Et puis, il se rappelait ses piques sur le visage imberbe de son frère, ses rodomontades sur ses prouesses au combat…

Loki, entouré de gardes, enchaîné et bâillonné, venait de pénétrer dans la salle du trône d’Asgard. L’escorte se stoppa à respectable distance du père de toutes choses. L’un des gardes débâillonna le sorcier. Thor vint s’agenouiller devant son père, sans un mot.

  * Loki, fils de Laufey, commença Odin, tu t’es rendu coupable de crimes envers Asgard. Tu es ici afin d’être jugé. Qu’as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

  * Si je suis ici aujourd’hui, c’est que vous avez failli à votre rôle de père, attaqua Loki.




L’atmosphère devint aussi épaisse que de la mélasse. Les gardes se tendirent, attendant la colère du père de toutes choses. Thor se releva alors, et intervint.

  * Père, avant que vous ne rendiez votre jugement, j’aimerai vous faire part de quelque chose.




Odin toisa son fils, avant d’accepter d’un signe de tête.

  * Midgard demande à pouvoir juger Loki. J’ai juré de transmettre cette requête.




Le roi d’Asgard se laissa aller dans son trône, en pleine méditation.

  * Il est du droit des Midgardiens de juger celui qui les a attaqués. Cependant, qu’ils fassent vite. Ils auront une lune avant que Loki ne doive être remis à Asgard. Thor, tu l’escorteras. Tout le temps qu’il sera en jugement, il sera sous ta protection. Vous partirez demain, à l’aube.

  * Bien, père, répondit Thor.




C’est entouré d’une dizaine d’Asgardiens que Loki et Thor arrivèrent dans la base centrale du S.H.I.E.L.D. Mais, sans personne de prévenu de leur arrivée, ils se retrouvèrent bien vite cernés d’agents armés jusqu’aux dents, d’hélicoptères, de chars d’assaut et autres objets potentiellement mortels. Pris un instant de l’envie de lever Mjöllnir et de lancer un salut viril aux agents, Thor se retint. Il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir survivre à la déferlante d’armes mortelles sur sa personne. Il se contenta donc de lever doucement les mains en l’air et de sourire. D’un coup de pied bien placé, il coupa court aux ricanements de son frère.

Auréolé de son grand manteau noir, Nick Fury se déplaça en personne voir les intrus. Il n’y avait pas cru quand un bleu tout tremblotant était venu le chercher dans son bureau pour une intrusion asgardienne. Mais maintenant, alors qu’une dizaine de gars au format d’armoires à glace piétinaient son gazon, il ne doutait plus. L’agent Hill à ses côtés, il s’avança afin d’obtenir le pourquoi de cette invasion.

  * Directeur, s’exclama soudain Thor, mon père accepte la demande de Midgard. Loki sera jugé par vos instances dans cette lunaison.




De quoi parlait-il donc ? … Nick ne voyait pas… Et puis, la lumière le frappa, l’O.N.U., voilà pourquoi leur représentant avait autant insisté pour rencontrer le prince Asgardien… Ce bureaucrate, Nick aurait dû le laisser se perdre dans la jungle amazonienne lors de la mission Tlaloc. Une belle occasion de gâchée.

  * Conduisez Loki en cellule, lança sèchement le directeur du bouclier.




S’il n’avait pas été bâillonné, Loki aurait sans nul doute parlé avec sarcasme afin de rappeler sa dernière évasion. Mais, il se contenta d’un regard condescendant envers Fury. L’agent lui retourna un regard narquois. La cellule était destinée à accueillir le Hulk, mais un asgardien ne risquait pas d’en sortir. Du moins pas cette fois.

Blasé, Loki regarda la pièce aux centuples parois blindées. Les murs étaient couverts de runes asgardiennes, destinées à l’empêcher de s’évader. Le sorcier avait passé les dernières heures à analyser ces runes. En pure perte. Les mages envoyés par Odin étaient redoutables. Pas autant que lui, mais, ils faisaient leur job correctement. Il n’avait aucun moyen de sortir. Mais, il y avait bien moyen de glisser un ou deux sortilèges malicieux par les mailles de la toile. Loki ricana. Il ne pouvait pas s’évader. Mais, il pouvait jouer de vilains tours à ceux qui l’avaient enfermé et contrarié. À commencer par les avengers…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tous les chapitres de cette fic seront assez courts, mais dépendant les uns des autres. Je compte étoffer au fur et à mesure l'univers dans lequel s'étendra la fic. Façon de parler disons, mais pleins de personnages secondaires pointeront le bout de leur nez.
> 
> J'ai prévu vingt chapitres, et j'en ai écrit déjà la moitié. C'est principalement pour ça que j'ai décidé de poster cette histoire. C'est une nouvelle règle que je me suis fixée, je ne posterai désormais plus que les histoires achevées à moitié, afin d'avoir le temps de continuer à écrire, et de ne pas avoir une attente trop longue.
> 
> Et du coup, avec ce système, j'ai 3 fic écrites en parallèles (celle-ci, et deux autres que je gardent secrètes pour le moment) + 1 OS qui avance doucement mais sûrement. Tout ça dans des fandoms divers et variés.
> 
> Bref, un peu de blabla, mais poster une nouvelle histoire longue, et ça me rend toute chose.
> 
> A dans deux semaines pour le premier chapitre, kissoux !


	2. Betty jette un coup d'oeil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, voici enfin le véritable premier chapitre de cette histoire.  
> Mouhahaha, on va bien rigoler !  
> Bonne lecture !

C'est d'un pas décidé que Elizabeth Ross entra dans la tour Avengers (anciennement Stark). Elle avait appris aux infos la présence de son ex-fiancé-actuellement-c'est-compliqué. Et elle était bien décidée à le rencontrer, coûte que coûte. Grâce à un habile tour de passe-passe scénaristique, Betty se retrouva sans difficultés aucunes dans l’ascenseur menant aux étages privés des avengers. Mais que faisait donc la sécurité ? Elle était nerveuse à l'idée de revoir Bruce. Mais rien ne pouvait la préparer à la scène qui la happa en sortant de l’ascenseur. Directement jetée dans un grand espace de vie, Betty se retrouva face aux six avengers. Immédiatement, elle s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Ils portaient tous, sans exceptions, des sortes de serre-tête avec un papier dessus. Ensuite, d'autres détails plus étranges la frappèrent.

Il avait tout d'abord la Veuve Noire, qui essayait désespérément de soulever le marteau de Thor. Curieux, mais assez normal sachant que d'après la presse, seul Thor pouvait soulever ce marteau. Thor lui-même, en train de saisir anxieusement un verre, et de le briser avec un juron. Étrange, mais, toujours d'après la presse, l'asgardien avait une force exceptionnelle. Assis sur le canapé, Œil de Faucon expliquait à Tony Stark comment se servir de la télévision. Ça, c'était vraiment suspect au plus haut point ! Mais, ça ne l'était pas plus que la vision de Captain America enseignant des techniques de relaxation à Bruce.

Le cœur de Betty fit un bond quand elle aperçut sa douce moitié. C'est à cet instant que Œil de faucon l'aperçut.

  * Intrus ! Beugla-t-il en sortant une arme à feu.




La Veuve Noire essaya encore plus désespérément de soulever le marteau de Thor, Stark se jeta sur le bouclier de Captain America, Thor appela un certain Jarvis à la rescousse. Bruce commença à devenir tout vert.

  * Aux abris ! Hurla Captain America, l'Autre arrive ! Betty, sors de cette pièce !




Prise au dépourvu, la jeune femme obéit, en se demandant au grand diable comment cet homme connaissait son surnom.

Sortie de la pièce, Betty amorçait un geste vers l'escalier quand Hulk défonça soudain le mur. Nez à nez avec l'immense verdité, Betty se pétrifia. Le vert aussi. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

  * Aime Betty, grogna Hulk.




Il ferma alors les yeux, et s'effondra au sol. Quelques secondes après, Bruce réapparaissait. Les avengers soupirèrent alors de soulagement. Stark baissa le bouclier du Captain, mais Œil de Faucon garda son arme levée et la pointa sur Betty.

  * Puisque Clint est de retour parmi nous, reprenons avec l'intruse. Docteur Banner, attachez-la. Stark, votre tour n'est pas censée avoir le meilleur système de sécurité qui soit ?




La phrase, assez surréaliste, fut vite concurrencée par la situation.

  * Je refuse de l'attacher, protesta Captain America.

  * Comment osez-vous dire du mal de celui qui vous loge, vous nourrit et s'occupe de votre linge sale, s'exclama Thor, outré.

  * Cette jeune dame a calmé l'homme vert d'une façon fort admirable, intervint la Veuve Noire. Il serait inadéquat de l'emprisonner. Nous devons lui exprimer cette gratitude.




Agenouillée auprès de son ex-fiancé-actuellement-c'est-compliqué, Betty regardait le groupe de super-héros, assez déstabilisée. Et puis, son attention se porta sur leurs serre-têtes, surmontés de papier. Papiers sur lesquels étaient inscrits des noms. Thor au-dessus de la tête de la Veuve Noire. Steve pour Stark. Natasha pour Œil de Faucon. Tony au-dessus de celle de Thor. Et Bruce au-dessus de la tête de Captain America...

Elizabeth Ross était une jeune femme intelligente. Mais ce que supposaient ces noms et les attitudes des avengers dépassaient de loin les limites de la science. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

  * Bruce ? Souffla-t-elle doucement.




Captain America tourna alors vers elle un regard de pure adoration. Miséricorde... Alors, le corps qu'elle étreignait doucement. Le corps de Bruce. Bruce n'était plus dedans ? La jeune femme gémit en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

  * C'est un cauchemar, gémit-elle.




Une série de soupirs et de grognements lui répondirent.

  * Si j’attrape cette sale tête de bouc, je lui lâche Dummy dessus, grogna Thor-Tony Stark.




Il accompagna ses menaces d'un coup de poing dans le mur. Y causant un trou. Il resta bêtement un moment comme cela, le poing enfoncé dans le mur.

  * Jarvis, soupira-t-il. Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, il faudra faire venir des ouvriers afin de réparer les dégâts.




Une voix robotique retentit soudain, sortant de nulle part.

  * Par dégâts, vous entendez les différents murs, portes, armoires, canapés, tables, ustensiles de cuisines et appareils électroniques dégradés ?




Thor grogna en fixant le plafond.

  * Et, en terme de délais, poursuivit, impassible, la voix robotique, quand puis-je contacter les entreprises ?

  * Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?! Marmonna l'asgardien-milliardaire. Demande donc à la biquette !




Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la Veuve Noire essaye de prendre par le col Thor. S'en suivit un moment très gênant qui s'acheva lorsque Œil de Faucon (donc la vraie Veuve Noire) tasa les deux belliqueux.

Assise devant un thé, Betty n'osait pas regarder Bruce...enfin, Captain America... Elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Et le fait d'avoir un public et que Bruce ait changé de visage n'aidait pas non plus.

  * Allez Bruce ! Embrasse-là qu'on en finisse ! S'exaspéra Thor-Tony.




Betty écarquilla les yeux. Elle refusait catégoriquement d'embrasser un inconnu. Captain America (donc Bruce) eut soudain l'air très las. Il se frotta lourdement les paupières et poussa un soupir.

  * Viens, fit-il en lui tendant la main.




Et il l'entraîna dans une pièce annexe sous les protestations de Thor-Tony, avide de potins.

Assise à une distance raisonnable du soldat-scientifique, Betty l'écouta lui parler longuement. Il était absolument ravi de la revoir, mais, vu les circonstances, il lui conseillait de ne pas rester dans la tour. Betty lui sourit, lui répliqua qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de partir ni de lui donner une nouvelle chance de s'enfuir à l'autre bout du monde. La scientifique comptait bien serrer dans ses bras son Bruce. Après une discussion très serrée, Bruce céda. Betty pouvait rester. Maintenant, il fallait en informer Fury. Oh joie...

  * C'est une plaisanterie !!!! Tonna le directeur du Shield.

  * Oui, tellement drôle que je vais en retrouver mon corps de playboy, ironisa Thor.

  * La ferme Stark ! Le rembarra Fury. Romanov, Barton ! J'attendais plus de sérieux de votre part !




Œil de Faucon (donc Romanov) jeta un regard polaire à son patron. L'agent Barton, encore inconscient (dans le corps de Banner) n'était pas présent. Le corps de la Veuve Noire s'agita un peu, mal-à-l'aise. Thor ne savait visiblement pas s'il devait prendre cette remarque pour lui ou non.

  * La présence de Mademoiselle Ross est un atout, intervint Stark. Le Hulk s'est calmé à sa seule vue. Et l'agent Barton n'est malheureusement pas habitué à calmer le colocataire mental du docteur Banner.




Fury scruta longuement le corps assis bien droit de Stark. Autant l'agent Romanov était parfaitement capable de se faire passer pour l'agent Barton, autant l'intrusion de Captain America dans le corps d'Iron Man était flagrante. Plus poli, se tenant calmement assis à table (et non vautré tel un adolescent attardé) et surtout d'une distinction exquise... Un gentleman dans un corps de playboy...

  * Très bien, qu'elle reste, céda finalement Fury. Mais elle ne reste pas sans surveillance.

  * Bien monsieur, acquiesça Œil de Faucon.




Les autres avengers acquiescèrent à leur tour. Captain America avec plus d'empressement que les autres.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula sans autre incident qu'une blague vaseuse d'Iron Man sur les regards de merlan frit de Captain America. Si Steve (donc l'esprit du docteur Banner) se contenta de soupirer d'exaspération, Œil de faucon colla une claque à l'arrière du crâne de Thor. Et s'en cassa un doigt.

  * Mais t'es un docteur Bruce ! Insista Thor.

  * Pas ce genre de docteur, Tony, soupira Captain America.

  * Ta copine alors !

  * Je suis docteur en biochimie, pas en médecine, réfuta la jeune femme.

  * Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous agacez ? S'étonna alors Œil de Faucon.




Tous les regards, sauf celui de Banner-Clint, en plein exercice de relaxation sous le coaching de Tony Stark-Steve Rogers, se tournèrent vers lui.

  * Je suis parfaitement capable de m’occuper de cette égratignure, assura l'agent.




Thor-Tony renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

  * On en reparlera demain, quand nous aurons récupéré nos corps et que Legolas sera incapable de faire joujou avec son arc !




Un chœur de soupirs exaspérés secoua le groupe. Après un dîner rapide, chacun regagna sa chambre. Vivement demain !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est assez court selon mes critères, mais c'est ce que je recherche dans cette histoire, de la légèreté.
> 
> Et pour vous prévenir, ce premier chapitre est trèèèèèèès calme. Ils n'ont pas fini de souffrir ^^
> 
> A dans 2 semaines, kissoux !


	3. Pepper lui monte au nez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, voici un nouveau chapitre, et un nouveau changement de corps pour les avengers.  
> Maintenant que le deuxième chapitre est sorti, réussirez-vous à identifier le subtil jeu que j'ai crée avec les titres des chapitres ?  
> Bonne lecture !

En s'éveillant le lendemain matin, Thor se retrouva nez à nez avec un popol en pleine forme. Il se leva, rasséréné d'avoir récupéré une enveloppe virile. Pas qu'il se soit permis d'être irrespectueux envers le corps de sa coéquipière, mais satisfaire ses besoins naturel avait été atrocement gênant. D'une démarche virile, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche. Très heureux d'être enfin débarrassé du sortilège de Loki, il ne remarqua le problème qu'en tendant le bras devant lui pour ouvrir la porte. Un attelle emprisonnait son index et son majeur droit... En jetant un coup d’œil au miroir, Thor eut la désagréable confirmation de croiser le regard d’Œil de Faucon. Lentement, il passa une main devant son visage pour calmer son exaspération. Après avoir récité toutes les insultes de toutes les langues qu'il connaissait, ce qui lui pris un bon quart d'heure, il se décida à rejoindre ses coéquipiers. Le sortilège de Loki n'était pas tombé, loin de là. Et il fallait en avertir les autres avant que le Hulk ne prenne le contrôle. Thor adorait la bagarre, mais ce n'était clairement pas le moment là, même lui s'en rendait compte.

Virginia Potts, actuelle PDG de Stark industries était l'une des personnes en qui Tony Stark avait le plus confiance. Elle était compétente, loyale, intelligente et parfaitement capable de gérer son patron. Le dernier point était assez régulièrement transgressé, mais celui qui ferait filer droit Tony Stark n'était pas né. Dans tous les cas, c'est d'un pas décidé, et un brin exaspéré qu'elle débarqua à la tour Stark, trois jours après le retour de Loki sur Terre. Après l'appel de Tony en route vers un trou dans le ciel, Pepper avait faillit mourir d'inquiétude. Elle avait refusé de lâcher son amant les vingt-quatre heures qui avaient suivis leurs retrouvailles. Pas qu'il s'en soit plaint ! Au contraire même. Et là, alors qu'elle avait quelques importants documents à lui faire signer, il ne daignait pas répondre. Prenant le taureau par les cornes, la jeune femme s'arma de patience afin d'affronter la pire épreuve qui soit. Faire signer des papiers à Tony Stark.

Assis dans la cuisine, les avengers arboraient un visage sombre. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait retrouvé son corps. Et pire que tout, aujourd'hui, c'était Stark qui se retrouvait dans le corps du docteur Banner. Une putain de bombe à retardement que c'était ! Thor arborait un air sombre, les mains prudemment éloignée de Betty. Parce que oui, le docteur se retrouvait une nouvelle fois dans un corps à la force titanesque. La pauvre fille du général Ross avait d'ailleurs un splendide hématome sur l'avant-bras droit. Marque d'affection de Bruce qui avait voulut la prendre délicatement par le bras... Tony et Steve discutaient de l'appel houleux qu'ils avaient passé au directeur en se réveillant le matin même. Enfin, c'était plutôt Clint et Natasha qui commentaient cela. Le véritable Steve essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder sa poitrine. Et le véritable Tony semblait en pleine expérience extra-corporelle, un sourire tordu sur le visage. Était-il en train de parler avec le Hulk ?

Avec un claquement de talon très rythmique, Pepper Potts entra dans cette cuisine peuplée d'humeurs sombres.

  * Bonjour Tony, Natasha, avengers, mademoiselle, salua-t-elle. Tony, signez-moi ces documents.

  * Ce n'est pas pour ne plus avoir à signer de documents que je t'ai nommé PDG ? Râla Bruce-Tony.




La rousse lui jeta un regard interloqué, tendant déjà ses documents vers le corps du playboy. Le corps de Tony Stark, donc Clint, lança un regard dangereux à Bruce-Tony. Fury ne serait pas du tout ravi d'apprendre qu'une nouvelle personne était au courant. Donc autant laisser Clint jouer le rôle du playboy. Il était un agent sur-entraîné, pas de raison qu'il n'arrive pas à duper cette femme. Mais bon, l'excès d'humeur de l'esprit de Tony Stark se répercuta sur son colocataire. Bruce commença à devenir vert. Clint se jeta sur le marteau de Thor, qui lui passa sous le nez pour rejoindre le corps de Thor (et donc Bruce). Celui-ci afficha un regard perplexe tout en cachant Betty derrière son dos. Natasha se jeta sur le bouclier de Captain America. Mais déséquilibré par sa nouvelle silhouette, Steve se mangea le mur. Tony Stark, armé d'un arc, et Captain America doté de deux pistolets protégeaient Pepper. Le Hulk releva la tête et rugit.

  * Bordel, grogna Steve-Natasha, on va avoir un numéro comme ça tout les jours ou quoi ?




  * Encore?! S'égosilla Nick Fury.




Rassemblés pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, les avengers jetèrent un regard sombre au directeur du SHIELD.

  * Que voulez-vous qu'on vous dise ? S'exaspéra Steve-Natasha. La tour est entièrement déverrouillée pour Pepper.

  * Pepper ?




Fury semblait sucer des citrons.

  * Virginia Potts, dîtes Pepper par Tony, explicita Natasha, c'est sa petite amie.




Tony Stark émis un petit sifflement appréciateur qui n'aurait justement pas déparé dans la bouche de Tony Stark. Mais là c'était Clint. Tony, toujours en forme Hulk était enfermé dans une prison spéciale.

  * Elle est sacrément canon, il s'emmerde pas le milliardaire, ricana Œil de Faucon.




Steve-Natasha lui jeta un regard perçant. Mais sans son corps d'espionne russe, c'était nettement moins impressionnant.

  * On ne pourra pas l'empêcher d'entrer dans la tour, souligna le physicien-asgardien.

  * Autant qu'elle reste, approuva Natasha, donc Steve, elle ne pourra que nous aider à empêcher Stark de faire n'importe quoi.

  * S'il y a bien une personne dans Yggdrasil capable de faire obéir l'homme de métal, c'est bien cette dame aux cheveux de feu, approuva Clint-Thor.




Fury crut entendre Natasha marmonner quelque chose du genre : « Mais qu'est-ce que le corps et l'esprit ont donc avec elle... ». Mais ce devait être son imagination.

  * Bien, qu'elle reste. Mais pas un mot de cette affaire ne doit s'ébruiter !




Assise dans la cuisine, son menton posé sur ses mains jointes, Pepper songeait. Elle finit par redresser la tête et jeter un regard incisif à Bruce et Tony.

  * Ces document attendront que vous ayez récupéré vos corps, trancha-t-elle.

  * Voui mon amour, babilla Bruce, chargé d'une dose de calmant capable de tuer un éléphant.




Tony masqua un ricanement et acquiesça avant de sortir de la cuisine.

  * Tony, allez vous coucher, vous tenez à peine debout.

  * Tu me fais un bisou ? Et un câlin ? Et ensuite on pourrait peut-être....

  * Tony !!!! L'interrompit Pepper, montant d'un cran dans l’exaspération et le rougissement.

  * Aller !!!!! Ça fait longtemps !!

  * Au lit, Tony, tu racontes n'importe quoi, fit-elle doucement.

  * T'es pas drôle bougonna-t-il. Je vais me coucher...




Et il sortit de la cuisine. Avant d'y revenir...

  * Euh, je sais plus où est ma chambre...

  * Jarvis, soupira Pepper, conduit Tony jusqu'à la chambre du docteur Banner.

  * Voulez-vous que je conduise Monsieur dans le corps du docteur Banner, où le corps de Monsieur infecté par l'agent Barton ?

  * La première option Jarvis s'il-te-plaît.




Et c'est un Bruce-Tony babillant qui fut conduit sain et sauf jusqu'à sa chambre. Enfin celle du docteur Banner.

Dans le salon, les autres avengers avaient un attitude presque normale. Presque. Thor expliquait à Clint qu'il avait appelé le marteau d'instinct. Clint, se lamentait à haute voix sur son honneur perdu, sur le désespoir que lui apportait l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui brandisse son marteau et que...

  * Mais ferme là ! J'entends pas les infos, s'agaça soudainement Iron Man-Œil de Faucon.




Clint émis un borborygme indigné. Captain America-Veuve Noire s'en étouffa de rire dans sa bière. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui, et le soldat-espionne reprit bien vite son sérieux.

  * Mais est-ce vraiment quelqu'un d'autre qui brandit le marteau ? Intervint Betty. Après tout, c'est toujours votre main qui le saisit.




Cela plongea l'agent-asgardien dans de profondes réflexions philosophiques. Pepper hésita, mais elle se sentait fatiguée, et pas vraiment d'humeur à fraterniser. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir menant aux espaces privés.

  * Jarvis, prépare moi une chambre s'il-te-plaît.

  * Bien madame.




Une porte s'ouvrit soudain.

  * Hm, mademoiselle ? Toussota une voix féminine.




Pepper tourna la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec une Natasha Romanov très rouge et mal à l'aise.

  * Je souhaiterais me coucher. Mais euh... enfin ce matin... c'est Natasha qui... enfin... je... pour me mettre en pyjama, bafouilla la rousse. Est-ce que... vous pourriez m'aider ?




Un doux sourire monta aux lèvres de Pepper, voir Natasha aussi gênée était un drôle de spectacle.

  * Vous n'aurez qu'à fermer les yeux, je vais vous déshabiller.




L'espionne russe sembla extrêmement soulagée. En entrant dans la chambre, Pepper songea que Tony n'aurait pas eu autant de scrupules à déshabiller sa partenaire. Qu'il n'en avait jamais eu à déshabiller un grand nombre de femmes. Pepper soupira, elle était vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, la merveilleuse Pepper Potts rentre dans la danse. Ce chapitre est très tranquille, notamment car j'ai envie de voir les situations cocasses s'éterniser. J'espère que le texte est suffisament clair pour que vous réussisiez à bien saisir les changements de corps sans problème.
> 
> Je vous dis à dans 2 semaines pour un nouveau chapitre ! Kissoux


	4. Hogun ne goûte pas la plaisanterie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
> Juste une petite note, les personnages ayant échangé de corps sont nommés de la façon suivante : "nom corps"-"nom esprit". Je préfère préciser au cas où ça n'aurait pas été assez clair.  
> Bonne lecture !

Natasha inspira longuement en se réveillant, les sens déjà en alerte. Quelque chose l'avait réveillée. Il lui fallut deux secondes de plus pour déterminer que c'était bien sa poitrine qui émettait cette lumière bleue. L'espionne ruse tapota le réacteur ARC de Tony Stark. Elle soupira en passant une main lasse dans son bouc. Autant se rendormir, il n'était qu'à peine minuit passé. Mais ceci confirmait ce que lui avait dit Clint la veille, les changements de corps semblaient s'effectuer à minuit pile.

Le réveil en ce troisième jour de malédiction fut très brutal. Le Hulk fut le premier réveillé. Et il défonça trois étages avant que Jarvis ne réussisse à le stopper à l'aide d'injections de tranquillisants. Durant le quart d'heure de chaos, les habitants de la tour furent incroyablement plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Tony se cassa la figure en essayant de descendre les escaliers de façon acrobatique. Steve fracassa une baie vitrée avec son bouclier et faillit ne jamais le revoir. Natasha entraîna Betty et Pepper en sécurité, refusant que la scientifique se mette en danger pour aller arrêter le Hulk. Thor fracassa une autre baie vitrée, emporté par son marteau. Il revint à la base deux heures plus tard, à pied, le bouclier de Captain America sous le bras. Quand à Clint, il finit coincé dans une armure d'Iron Man et arrosé de mousse carbonique par Dummy. Bien évidemment, aucun des avengers ne se trouvait dans son véritable corps.

Le petit-déjeuner fut aussi morne que la veille. Leurs plaies et bosses pansées, les avengers tenaient conseil. Le Hulk ronflait toujours comme un bienheureux dans une cellule de la tour.

  * Bien, qui est qui aujourd'hui ? Interrogea Pepper, faisant preuve d'un calme olympien.

  * Natasha, soupira Iron Man, une poche de glace sur son lumbago.

  * Clint, bougonna Steve, encore vexé de son lancé raté de bouclier.

  * Bruce, grogna Natasha, en évitant soigneusement de baisser les yeux sur son décolleté par respect pour sa coéquipière et pour Betty.

  * Steve, marmonna Thor, en jetant un regard mauvais à ce foutu marteau qui lui avait fait découvrir les affres de la voltige.

  * Un génie, milliardaire, philanthrope ! Fit pompeusement Clint, en agitant négligemment sa main au doigt toujours cassé.




Son attitude désinvolte était un peu gâchée par la mousse carbonique qu'il avait oublié derrière son oreille gauche.

  * C'est donc Thor qui a hérité du corps de Bruce, soupira Betty.

  * C'est marrant, mais je l'imaginais pas être de si mauvais poil le matin, persifla Clint-Tony.

  * La ferme Stark ! Fit Tony-Natasha.

  * Ça ne peut plus durer s'agaça Steve-Clint.




Les autres acquiescèrent, cette situation était intenable.

  * Il faut qu'on contacte Asgard, décida Thor-Steve.




Premier problème, comment contacter Asgard ? Leur asgardien de service était dans les vapes, dans le corps de Bruce Banner. Heureusement pour eux, Heimdall avait vraiment l’œil sur **tout**. C'est comme ça qu'Hogun débarqua soudainement sur la pelouse du Shield sur les coups de dix heures. Autant dire qu'il fut bien reçu entre les agents et les sirènes qui hurlaient à l'intrusion. Il fallut une bonne heure à Nick Fury pour accepter la version du regard ultime et clairvoyant du gardien de Bifrost. Il envoya donc Hogun, sous bonne garde, à la tour Stark. Et commença dans le même temps à imaginer comment débaucher Heimdall et l'empêcher de zieuter les dossiers du Shield. Vaste programme s'il en est.

Une fois arrivé à la tour, Hogun comprit bien vite l'ampleur du problème. Surtout qu'il arriva juste quand Thor-Steve brisa la table en chêne d'un coup de poing bien placé. Tous les autres s'écartèrent précipitamment de la table. Natasha-Bruce perdit l'équilibre, et échoua à se rétablir à l'aide d'ample mouvements de bras. Elle chût sur son fessier fort joli. Les autres conservèrent leur dignité. Sauf le docteur Banner-Thor qui commença à devenir méchamment vert. Sans prêter attention aux cris du groupe, Betty se jeta devant le corps de son ex-fiancé et lui attrapa le visage.

  * Maintenant ça suffit ! S'exaspéra-t-elle. On a autre chose à faire que de te voir détruire les murs !




Et miracle ! La couleur verte déserta le visage du docteur-asgardien.

  * Merci gente dame, la loua Bruce-Thor.




Betty pris une intéressante couleur rouge et s'écarta précipitamment. Hogun ferma les yeux et souffla un bon coup.

  * Pourriez-vous m'informer des détails de la situation ? Pria-t-il le groupe.




Il fallut une bonne heure pour expliquer la situation. En grande partie parce que Clint-Tony ne cessait de faire des digressions. Hogun, les yeux fermés, réfléchissait sous les regards un brin anxieux des autres.

  * J'ai bien peur que cette magie soit bien au-delà de mes compétences, soupira-t-il.




Un concert de lamentations plus (Tony-Natasha, Steve-Clint) ou moins (Bruce-Thor, Clint-Tony) discrètes accompagnèrent sa déclaration.

  * Il faut que l'on aille parler à Loki, trancha finalement Thor-Steve.

  * Oh joie, fit funèbrement Natasha-Bruce.




En arrivant devant leur ennemi juré, les avengers le trouvèrent bien guilleret.

  * Bien le bonjour avengers ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

  * Oh putain je vais le buter, lâcha Steve-Clint.




Loki leur offrit un immense sourire sucré de l'autre côté de la vitre.

  * Quel langage capitaine ! Le nargua le sorcier. Je vous ai connu bien plus aimable.

  * Il suffit mon frère ! Tonna Bruce-Thor.




Loki sembla soudain rétrécir sur place quand le corps qu'occupait le dieu de la foudre commença à tourner méchamment au vert. Heureusement, Thor se contint, et parvint à canaliser le Hulk.

  * Faites-nous retournez dans nos corps d'origine, ordonna Thor-Steve d'un ton sec

  * Je ne peux pas, claironna Loki.

  * Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ? Interrogea froidement le milliardaire-espionne.




Loki jeta un corps étonné au corps de Tony Stark.

  * C'est vraiment amusant ces changements de personnalité, fit-il remarquer.

  * RÉPOND !!! Hurla Bruce-Thor.




Il commença à enfler et à devenir vert de façon inquiétante. Les avengers quittèrent précipitamment la pièce. Ils attendirent patiemment autour d'un café que le Hulk se calme. Quand les rugissements cessèrent, ils se risquèrent à jeter un œil. Allongé sur le sol, le corps de Bruce dormait profondément. Derrière sa vitre magique, Loki n'en menait pas large.

  * Solide vos protections magiques, nota Steve-Clint.

  * Quel ironie, ce qui me garde enfermé me protège également de la monstruosité verte, persifla le sorcier asgardien.

  * Hogun, vous avez un moyen de faire sauter cette barrière qu'on laisse Hulk s'amuser un peu ? Demanda très sérieusement Clint-Tony.

  * Il se trouve que le Père de toute chose m'a donné la clé ouvrant les runes emprisonnant Loki, ainsi que des chaînes capables de bloquer sa magie, répondit calmement le guerrier.




Tous lui jetèrent un regard stupéfait.

  * Putain, vous pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ? Râla le soldat-archer.

  * Le Père de toute chose m'a enjoint à ne pas libérer Loki sauf cas d'extrême urgence.

  * Dans ce cas je propose qu'on réveille Hulk et qu'on le laisse de nouveau se servir du roi des chèvres comme hochet ! Proposa l'archer-milliardaire.




Hogun et Loki jetèrent un regard circonspect au corps d’Œil de Faucon.

  * Et le pire c'est qu'il est sérieux, soupira Natasha-Bruce.

  * Je ne peux pas annuler le sort, déclara précipitamment Loki. Il ne peut être stoppé tant qu'il n'a pas achevé son cycle.

  * C'est-à-dire ? Demanda impatiemment Tony-Natasha.

  * Quand vous aurez visité tous les corps de vos camarades.




Les avengers se regardèrent, aussi dépités que soulagés. Plus que deux jours à tenir avant de retrouver son enveloppe corporelle.

  * Mais, ça veut dire que je vais me retrouver dans le corps de notre petite Veuve Noire adorée ? Comprit soudain Clint-Tony.




Le grand sourire qu'il arborait disparut quand son propre corps lui jeta un regard prometteur de milles tortures.

De retour dans la tour Stark, les avengers mangèrent leur dîner dans un silence morose. Si jamais quoique ce soit arrivait alors qu'ils étaient dans cet état de faiblesse... Assis avec eux, Hogun faisait désormais parti des nouveaux hôtes du lieu. Le Père de toute chose l'avait autorisé à rester sur Midgard jusqu'à ce les choses reviennent à la normale.

  * Au fait Pepper, tu as fais le nécessaire pour Mademoiselle Ross ? Interrogea soudain Œil de Faucon-Iron Man.

  * Oui, le matériel nécessaire à son travail sera installé dès demain dans le laboratoire B3 du niveau 63.

  * Quoi ? Quel matériel ? S'éberlua la jeune biochimiste.

  * Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais laisser partir un tel cerveau ? S'étonna Clint-Tony. J'en ai plus qu'assez que les génies soient minoritaires ici.

  * C'est vraiment la seule raison Tony ? Fit doucereusement Natasha-Bruce.




Tous regardèrent le corps de l'espionne. On aurait presque dit qu'elle était de retour dans son corps.

  * Et comme ça tu pourras tirer un coup ! Avoua l'archer-milliardaire.




Natasha-Bruce soupira lourdement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

  * Tu peux t'énerver dans ce corps si tu veux, lui proposa fort obligeamment Tony-Natasha.




Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le corps de l'espionne russe pousse un hurlement d'exaspération venant du plus profond du cœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, honnêtement, entre Tony et Loki, je ne sais pas qui est le pire ^^'  
> Les personnages sont un peu OOC sur les bords, mais bon, ça devrait le faire pour une crack-fic comme ça, non ?  
> A dans 2 semaines, kissoux !


	5. Rhodey ne touche pas le nœud du problème

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonjour, cela fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas publié.
> 
> Et ce n'est pas parce que je n'avais plus de chapitre en rab (j'ai jusqu'au chapitre 9 en stock). Mais j'ai commencé un nouveau boulot, et le déménagement et le changement de rythme m'ont à la fois pris mon temps et mon énergie.
> 
> Mais maintenant je suis de retour, et je vais essayer de reprendre le rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, jusqu'à arriver au bout de mon stock.
> 
> Petit rappel puisque ça fait longtemps, les différents personnages ayant interchangé leurs corps sont désignés ainsi : "Corps"-"Esprit".
> 
> Bonne lecture !

En ouvrant les yeux ce matin-là, Steve se demanda dans quel corps il allait encore atterrir. Au moins, ce ne serait pas celui de Natasha. Et si Loki disait vrai, il ne restait plus que les corps de Bruce et Clint qu'il n'avait pas visité... Toute cette histoire commençait vraiment à lui peser. Il voulait tellement écraser ce sale petit dieu de pacotille... Steve fronça les sourcils. Écraser, oh non.... D'un bond, il se précipita vers le miroir. Celui-ci lui renvoya la grimace du docteur Banner. Comme dans un remous, une vague de colère lui effleura l'esprit. Steve banda sa volonté et repoussa fermement le Hulk. Le corps du docteur inspira profondément et carra les épaules. Plus qu'à savoir qui était qui aujourd'hui.

Rhodey commençait à s'inquiéter. Depuis quelques jours, impossible de contacter Tony. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'était pas enfermé à travailler dans sa villa, Rhodey avait contacté Happy pour en savoir plus. Celui-ci lui avait révélé que Tony était actuellement à New York très occupé à réparer sa tour abîmée lors de l'invasion des chitauris. Ni une ni deux, le militaire prit son envol pour New York aux commandes de War Machine. (Par un heureux hasard scénaristique, aucune complication de la hiérarchie militaire ne vint embêter Rhodey pour vol qualifié de matériel militaire). En quelques heures, le meilleur (et sans doute seul véritable) ami de Tony Stark atterrissait sans complexe sur le toit de la tour fraîchement rénovée et toujours aussi ostentatoire du milliardaire. L'irruption soudaine d'une armure n'appartenant pas à la flotte de son créateur poussa JARVIS à activer le système de sécurité. Une flopée de robots surgirent sur le toit alors que Rhodey s'extirpait de son amure.

  * Vous êtes dans une propriété privée. Identifiez-vous ! Ordonna le majordome robotique.




Rhodey leva les bras en l'air avec lenteur, très réticent à l'idée de se faire tirer dessus.

  * Lieutenant-colonel James Rhodes, déclara-t-il lentement.




Le pilote eut la curieuse impression qu'il y avait un flottement dans la réflexion de Jarvis. Puis, aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, les robots disparurent.

  * Mes excuses lieutenant-colonel, vous n'avez pas de signature identifiée au sein de la tour. Monsieur m'a confirmé votre identité. Je vais à présent vous guider jusqu'à la salle à manger.




L'alarme intrusion avait retentit avec force dans les niveaux inférieurs, faisant sursauter les avengers, occupés à déjeuner. Habitués à ne plus être dans leur propre corps désormais, ils ne sautèrent pas sur leurs armes originelles. Bruce se contenta de jeter un coup d’œil au bouclier de Captain America, Betty posa une main rassurante sur son avant-bras. Clint jeta un regard de travers au docteur Banner. Tony tendit le bras vers le marteau de Thor, sans que celui-ci daigne bouger. Natasha se redressa, tous les sens en alerte. Thor posa délicatement sa tasse de café sur la table.

  * Jarvis, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Steve-Tony.

  * Un individu a soudainement atterri sur le toit. Je n'ai pas de signature de reconnaissance à son propos, mais il est venu à bord d'une armure très semblable aux vôtres, répondit l'I.A. Il me semble, si je ne m'abuse qu'il s'agit de War Machine...




Pepper se redressa, échangeant un regarde de compréhension avec Steve-Tony. Hogun balaya le groupe du regard, très perdu quant à l'attitude à adopter.

  * Notre intrus vient de s'identifier comme étant le lieutenant-colonel James Rhodes, intervint Jarvis.




L'I.A. projeta une vidéo du toit.

  * C'est bien lui, confirma Steve-Tony. Fait le descendre.

  * Mais pourquoi Jarvis ne l'a-t-il pas reconnu ? S'étonna Pepper.

  * Il se peut qu'avec les derniers événements j'ai oublié de transférer son identification de la villa à la tour, avoua piteusement le soldat-milliardaire.

  * Stark, on peut savoir qui c'est ce type ? S'agaça Natasha-Clint.

  * Mon ami, répliqua le corps du super soldat.

  * C'est le directeur qui va être heureux qu'on ait un nouveau visiteur, ironisa Thor-Natasha.




Effectivement, Nick Fury fut extatique d'apprendre que le changement de corps des avengers avait été partagé. Encore. Stark, dans le corps de Captain America, avait fait preuve de sa volubilité naturelle.

  * Je peux savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête Stark ? Siffla Nick Fury entre ses dents.




Sans doute rien, songea l'agent Hill, discrètement installée légèrement en retrait de son patron. L'agent respirait tout doucement, se faisant quasiment invisible. Mieux valait ne pas attirer l'attention du directeur en ce moment. Depuis que sa petite équipe de super-héros personnelle connaissait quelques soucis corporels, il était d'une humeur de chien. Encore plus que d'habitude s'entend.

  * Pourriez-vous être plus précis ? S'enquit le soldat-milliardaire. Je suis un génie, des dizaines d'idées me traverse l'esprit en même temps.




Le sourcil droit de Nick Fury tressaillit dans un mouvement nerveux. Les agents Hill, Romanov (donc le corps de Thor) et Barton (dans le corps de Natasha) retinrent leur souffle.

  * VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE STARK ?!!!!!




Les corps de Tony, Bruce et Clint sursautèrent face au rugissement. Le docteur sembla même prendre une légère teinte verte. Seul l'esprit de Tony Stark resta parfaitement serein, un sourire provocant sur le visage de Captain America. Et bon sang ce que ça rendait le blond sexy, songea Maria Hill. Elle recentra ensuite son attention sur la rupture d'anévrisme probable que cette situation allait provoquer chez son patron.

C'est assis autour d'une bonne bière que Rhodey fit véritablement la rencontre des avengers. Même si leur façon de s'exprimer était un brin déroutante. La virilité provocante de Tony surprenait. Sa façon de s'exprimer également, très Shakespearienne. Steve par contre, c'était Tony, avec un œil au beurre noir, mais c'était bien Tony dans son caractère. Les débats scientifiques de Barton et du docteur Ross surprenaient pas mal. Nettement plus que la discussion très technique des méthodes de combat d'Asgard entre Hogun, Natasha et Thor. Le docteur Banner s'était éclipsé un peu plus tôt pour aller méditer dans sa chambre. Rhodey avait bien évidemment oublié quel esprit était dans quel corps. Sauf Tony, il le connaissait trop pour ne pas le reconnaître. Même avec ce visage d'archange, il y avait cette étincelle de malice dans son regard.

Quelques temps plus tard, un tournevis en main, le soldat-milliardaire bricolait assidûment ses armures tout en parlant avec son meilleur ami.

  * … parce que tu comprends, - mais tu vas te dévisser saloperie ! - en augmentant de 0,3% la propulsion pour les virages, (coup de marteau sur le doigt), aïeu ! On gagne en cinétique ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais marrer ?




Rhodey, en effet, ricanait sans beaucoup de discrétion. C'était particulièrement drôle de voir ce grand corps blond parler comme Tony, agir comme Tony, réfléchir comme Tony, mais être incapable de travailler efficacement ses armures.

  * C'est la faute à Rogers, il a des mains de bûcheron ! Se dédouana Steve-Tony.

  * Je pense que tu devrais attendre que ce problème soit réglé pour te remettre à travailler Tony.

  * Ah non !




C'est fou à quel point il pouvait se comporter comme un gamin.

  * Bon, je te laisse, j'ai envie d'une autre bière.

  * Ramène m'en une ! Clama le blond.




Rhodey tomba sur une scène incongrue dans le salon. Pepper et Thor, assis de façon très féminine dans le salon discutaient à bâton rompus. Il inspira profondément. La seule femme de l'équipe des Vengeurs devait être celle actuellement en possession du corps. Voilà, tout à fait. Mais Rhodey ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que c'était bizarre de voir un tel homme viril et musclé agir de façon si féminine, ça l'aurait fait presque douter de son orientation sexuelle. Ses bières en main, Rhodey repartit vers l'atelier/laboratoire de Tony. Mais il se trompa de porte, et trouva le docteur Banner en exercice de méditation sous la vigilante surveillance de la jeune femme qu'on lui avait présenté comme Elizabeth Ross et d’Œil de Faucon.

  * Oh, pardon, marmonna-t-il en battant en retraite.

  * … pas avant trois mois, continua Elizabeth sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

  * Merde, c'est vachement handicapant pour Clint, grimaça Clint-Bruce.

  * Je peux essayer de voir ce que je peux faire pour améliorer les capacités de régénération des os, ou tout simplement une prothèse de renforcement...




Assis en tailleur, Bruce-Steve essayait de son mieux de ne pas céder aux désirs de destruction du Hulk.

Mais à peine Rhodey atteignait-il le laboratoire de Tony, que celui-ci, dans son corps d'emprunt en sortait comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

  * Tu viens ? On va en entraînement !




Bien qu'étonné, le militaire suivit son ami. Ils trouvèrent Hogun et le corps de Natasha très occupé à mettre une dérouillée au corps de Tony.

  * Hey ! Legolas, fait gaffe à ce que tu fais ! S'indigna le soldat-milliardaire.

  * Pourquoi ? Vous ne servez à rien sans votre armure Stark, faudrait améliorer ça, grogna Natasha tout en maintenant le brun au sol.

  * J'abandonne, soupira le corps de Tony.

  * T'es vraiment nul Point Break, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Steve-Tony.

  * C'est votre corps qui n'est pas dûment préparé au combat, répliqua assez froidement Tony-Thor.

  * Roh, quel mauvais perdant, fit le soldat-milliardaire en levant les yeux au ciel. Legolas, excuse-toi ! Tu l'as vexé !




Natasha-Clint lui lança un regard qui était plus que digne de la réputation de l'occupante légitime de ce corps. Avec un grognement de dérision, Steve-Tony roula des yeux en levant les mains au ciel dans une posture tout ce qu'il y avait de plus dramatique.

  * Vous n'avez vraiment aucun humour les mecs !




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, on se retrouve normalement dans deux semaines pour la suite. Si je n'oublie pas...  
> En tout cas, j'espère que cette petite crack-fic vous plaît !
> 
> Kissoux !


	6. Sif ne l'entend pas de cette oreille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !  
> Ce qui conclut donc ce premier cycle, avec des titres basés sur... les cinq sens !

Cette ultime journée de malédiction commença extrêmement mal. Particulièrement parce que c'était Tony qui avait hérité du corps de Natasha. Et il le fit bien savoir à tout le monde en arrivant au petit déjeuner uniquement vêtu de sous-vêtements affriolants en dentelle noire.

  * Eh bien Romanov, votre fessier est aussi ferme que je l'imaginais, minauda Natasha-Tony.




La réaction de ceux attablés pour leur petit-déjeuner fut mémorable. Betty et le corps de Tony en étaient bouche bée. Les yeux de la scientifique tentaient d'ailleurs, vainement, de jaillir de leurs orbites. Les lèvres pincées, Pepper était l'image même de la réprobation. Hogun, Rhodey et le corps de Steve, après un temps d'arrêt, et un crachotage peu hygiénique de leurs boissons, détournèrent sagement les yeux. Le corps de Clint Barton fit de même, en accompagnant le geste d'un rougissement. Le corps de Thor par contre regardait l'espionne avec un grand sourire séducteur plaqué sur les lèvres. Mais la plus belle réaction d'entre toute fut bien celle du corps du docteur Banner. Il tourna tout simplement au vert.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réduire quoi que ce soit en bouillie. Une alarme au son désagréable se déclencha soudainement.

  * Monsieur, il semblerait qu'une créature non identifiée soit présentement occupée à démontrer son affection à la statue de la liberté, déclara Jarvis.

  * OK, je rentre dans mon armure avec ce corps ? S'enquit l'espionne-milliardaire.

  * Bien évidemment monsieur. Je vous conseillerai cependant d'enfiler quelque chose en plus de vos sous-vêtements. Sans couche protectrice, il est à craindre que l'armure ne puisse vous pincer.

  * Nickel, le temps de passer un t-shirt et j'y vole.

  * Attends, Tony, tu ne peux pas affronter la menace tout seul ! S'affola Pepper.

  * HULK SMASH !




Et le géant vert s'en fut dans un grand éclat de vitre brisée.

  * Mais ma tour ! Geignit Natasha-Tony.

  * Je viens ! Décida Rhodey.

  * Je vous accompagne également, déclara Hogun.

  * Chouette, plus on est de fou plus on rit ! Déclara l'espionne-milliardaire en tournant les talons, donnant à tout un chacun la possibilité de reluquer sa sublime chute de reins.




Hogun fermement tenu par Iron Widow, apprenait de la pire façon qui soit à voler. Ils arrivèrent sur place quelques instants avant le Hulk. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Jarvis avait été plutôt concis dans ses explications.

  * Dis donc Jarvis, pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que ce... truc est plus blindé qu'un char d'assaut ? Râla la femme dans l'armure.

  * Il m'avait plutôt semblé qu'il s'agissait d'une carapace de kératine tel qu'on peut en retrouver...

  * Ouais ouais, comment on arrache ce truc de la statue ? Coupa l'espionne-génie.

  * YAAAAAAAAAAH.




D'un bond prodigieux, le Hulk se jeta sur la chose, l'envoyant voler d'un coup de poing.

  * Bon, je crois que le problème est réglé, nota Natasha-Tony.




Cet instant de triomphe dura trois secondes. Soit le temps pour la bestiole d’attraper le Hulk dans ses tentacules. Les deux armures décollèrent pour lui porter secours. Elles finirent toutes deux attrapées par des tentacules aussi solides que rapides.

  * Merde, merde, merde ! S'agaça l'espionne-milliardaire.




Alors que la chose s'apprêtait à les gober tout cru sans prêter attention à Hogun qui lui taillait les pointes, un rayon lumineux tomba du ciel. Du rayon, une petite silhouette bondit. Il ne lui fallut qu'une poignée de secondes pour secourir les héros, la statue, et découper le truc en rondelles.

  * Mais c'est qui ? S'effara Natasha-Tony en ouvrant son casque.

  * Je sais pas, mais j'adore ! Déclara James Rhodes avec admiration.

  * HULK VEUT SMASH ! Râla le Hulk.




Mais en grognant, il perdit en volume, et un Bruce Banner pas loin de l'outrage à la pudeur apparut. Hogun rengaina son épée, et inclina légèrement la tête.

  * Je suis heureux que le Père de toute chose t’ait envoyé en renfort je crains que la situation ne dégénère vite.

  * Mon honneur et mon épée ont été, sont et seront toujours au service du prince Thor, répondit cérémonieusement Lady Sif.




Nick Fury n'allait pas s'énerver. Non. Il n'allait tuer personne. Non. Il n'allait pas réduire à néant des années d'effort. Non. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait. Faisant preuve d'un self-control des plus admirables, il prit la parole :

  * Lady Sif, ici présente, nous a rejoint sur ordre d'Odin.




L'assemblée hocha la tête en cœur.

  * Suite à une observation avisée du gardien du bifrost, je présume...




Acquiescement des asgardiens (et du corps de Clint, momentanément visité par Thor).

  * Bien, ceci étant réglé, Stark, puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous a prit de vous attaquer à cet espèce de Kraken ? Rugit le directeur du SHIELD.




Surpris par cet accès de rage, le groupe sursauta. Nick Fury ferma un court instant son œil valide, histoire de récupérer un peu de calme et de maîtrise.

  * Des touristes étaient sur place. Ils vous ont filmé, ou plutôt, ils ont filmé le corps de l'agent Romanov dans votre armure... Sans parler du Hulk déchaîné dans le paysage, je ne vous félicite pas pour cela agent Romanov par ailleurs. Lieutenant-colonel Rhodes, soyez assurés que votre contribution a été appréciée. L'équipe n'étant pas en état, c'est vous qui ferez le debriefing de cette action auprès de l'agent Hill. Guerrier Hogun, je vous laisse expliquer la délicatesse de la situation à Lady Sif.




Il y eut un court silence, que même Natasha-Tony n'osa rompre par une blague inappropriée.

  * Bien, regagnez au plus vite la tour Stark.




Tout le monde se leva dans un grand fracas de chaise. C'est à cet instant que Nick Fury craqua.

  * Et pour l'amour du ciel Stark ! Enfilez un pantalon !




Une fois de retour dans la tour, et le corps de Natasha correctement habillés, les avengers cherchèrent un moyen de passer la journée. Natasha-Tony, Tony-Bruce et Betty se rendirent dans un laboratoire en parlant à toute vitesse de concepts abscons pour les gens normaux. Bruce-Natasha, accompagné de Thor-Clint, se rendit dans le spa privé des avengers histoire que la jeune femme soit le plus détendue possible afin d'éviter que le Hulk ne surgisse. Steve-Thor et Clint-Steve décidèrent de rester auprès d'Hogun, Pepper et Sif afin d'éclairer cette dernière sur la suite des événements.

  * Loki vous a dit à la fin du cycle ? S'étonna-t-elle.

  * Il est vrai qu'il peut avoir menti, nota l'archer-soldat.

  * Non, c'est le terme de cycle qui m'intrigue. Je ne connais aucun cycle qui soit autour du nombre cinq...

  * Il est vrai que jouer sur les mots est le propre du traître, appuya Hogun.




Les deux avengers échangèrent un regard.

  * Et Asgard n'a vraiment aucun moyen de nous sortir de cette situation ? Soupira Clint-Steve.




Hogun, Sif et le corps de Steve firent la grimace.

  * La magie de mon frère est l'une des plus puissante. Peu de mages peuvent le surpasser, déclara le soldat-asgardien.

  * Donc on n'a plus qu'à attendre son bon vouloir, fit l'archer-soldat d'un ton grinçant. Et si jamais à la fin du cycle il souhaite recommencer.

  * Non, cela paraît improbable, déclara Sif, je ne suis pas la plus experte qui soit en magie, mais lancer un sortilège de cette envergure depuis une cellule dédiée à empêcher ce genre de chose... Loki a sans nul doute grillé toutes ses forces magiques.




Le corps de Clint émit un bruit qui n'engageait à rien. Dans tous les cas, Steve espérait vraiment retrouver son véritable corps.

Assise derrière son bureau, Pepper accomplissait les tâches nécessaire à son travail et au maintien de Stark Industries.

  * Entrez, déclara la jeune femme, suite aux légers coups portés sur la porte.




La rousse eut la surprise de voir Natasha (Tony, rectifia-t-elle presque immédiatement) entrer.

  * Salut Pepper, ça gaze ?




Un élégant sourcil relevé sur un visage suspicieux lui répondit.

  * Je sais que tu es fâchée contre moi, attaqua l'espionne-milliardaire.

  * Et pourquoi donc Tony ? Répondit calmement Pepper.

  * Pour avoir fait joujou avec le corps de Natasha, attaqua-t-elle/il.

  * C'était très irrespectueux...

  * OK, j'aurai peut-être pas dû déambuler en sous-vêtements, mais pour ma défense, elle était habillée comme ça quand je me suis réveillé !




Pepper lança un regard suspicieux à son... C'était très perturbant de le qualifier de petit-ami alors qu'il était dans le corps d'une femme...

  * Bien, je te laisse le bénéfice du doute. Autre chose ?

  * Ouais, à ton avis, Legolas a passé combien de temps à déshabiller Natasha pour savoir la rhabiller ?




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quoi, moi, fan de Clintasha ? Noooooon...  
> Bref, dans 2 semaines, on se retrouve pour un nouveau petit tour de Loki !  
> Kissoux !


	7. Fandrall à l'arrêt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Des fois je me demande à quoi bon faire un planning de publication de mon côté puisque je ne m'y tient pas.
> 
> Bref, un nouveau chapitre, et un nouveau petit tour.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le premier réflexe de Tony à son réveil fut de porter une main à sa poitrine. Il y retrouva avec soulagement son réacteur ARC. Echanger de corps, c’était marrant deux minutes. Ses sens pas du tout surdéveloppés lui indiquèrent la présence d’un autre être humain dans son lit. Le milliardaire sentit une bouffée de désir grimper en lui. Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu’il n’avait pas serré Pepper dans ses bras. Tony posa doucement sa main sur l’épaule qui reposait à ses côtés. Une épaule bien trop large et musclée pour être celle de Pepper. Avec un grognement d’ursidé endormi, Steve Rogers tourna son visage d’archange vers celui stupéfait de Tony. Il fut difficile de déterminer lequel des deux poussa le hurlement le plus aigu.

  * Qu’est-ce que vous foutez-là Rogers ?! S’écria Tony une fois qu’il eut repris contenance.
  * Vous, qu’est-ce que vous faites-là ?! Répliqua Steve.



Le soldat amorça un mouvement pour s’éloigner du génie, mais il se stoppa avant même d’être sorti du lit. Tony n’y prêta pas attention, et essaya de se lever. Mais il n’y parvint pas non plus. Les pieds posés au sol, il s’avéra incapable de se mettre debout. Il avait l’impression qu’une force invisible lui appuyait sur le torse. Il se démena pendant quelques minutes, se sentant inexorablement reculer. Il finit par aller à contre-pied, et se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Steve bascula en arrière, mais se retrouva immobilisé à mi-chemin du sol.

  * A quoi vous jouez soldat ? Se moqua Tony.



Il amorça cependant un mouvement pour aider son camarade. Qui chuta définitivement au sol.

  * OK, ça c’était bizarre, nota le génie.
  * Je me demande bien ce qui ne l’est pas ces derniers jours, répliqua Steve avec sarcasme.



Les deux compagnons cheminèrent péniblement jusqu’à la cuisine commune. Après quelques essais, ils avaient déterminé qu’il leur était impossible de s’éloigner l’un de l’autre de plus d’un mètre. Une fois parvenus à destination, ils y retrouvèrent tous les habitants de la tour.

  * Tiens donc, j’ai l’impression qu’on n’a pas été les seuls à être appariés, ricana Tony.



En effet, Natasha et Clint se tenaient assis l’un à côté de l’autre. Alors qu’ils étaient notoirement connus pour se placer de façon à couvrir les arrières de l’autre, donc face à face. Tony mit un point d’honneur à aller embrasser Pepper avec passion. Ça lui avait beaucoup manqué ces derniers jours.

  * Où sont Point Break et Brucey ? Poursuivit le milliardaire.
  * Aucune idée, répondit Clint en haussant les épaules, le Docteur Ross est parti les chercher.



Un rugissement surgit à point nommé pour indiquer que le Hulk était de la partie.

  * Jarvis, on peut avoir un visuel ? S’enquit Tony.



La scène était surréaliste. Thor, penché à quarante-cinq degrés vers l’arrière retenait de cette manière le Hulk, visiblement bien décidé à fracasser Dummy.

  * Tony, que fait Dummy dans la chambre de Bruce ? Demanda doucereusement Pepper.
  * Je lui ai peut-être demandé d’aller tester le self-control de Bruce, fit Tony en se grattant la tête, l’air vaguement intéressé par le chaos qu’il avait créé.



Un soupir collectif accueillit cette réponse.

Nick Fury n’allait pas bafouer les accords passés avec Asgard. Non, il n’allait pas le faire, et pourtant, ce n’était pas l’envie qui lui manquait de massacrer Loki et le renvoyer en plusieurs morceaux à Asgard. De tous petits morceaux, dans beaucoup de toutes petites boîtes.

  * Directeur, intervint l’agent Hill, les Avengers viennent de poser pied à la base.



Le borgne grogna un assentiment. Cette fois, ils allaient mater Loki !

Ou pas. Le dieu de la malice n’avait pas l’air du tout impressionné par le déploiement de force qui lui faisait face. Les Avengers, adjoint de Fury, Hill, Hogun, Sif et Rhodey, le regardaient d’un air sombre.

  * Vous devez vous ennuyer sacrément pour venir me rendre visite, déclara Loki.
  * Le sortilège était censé se rompre à l’issu du cycle, déclara Natasha d’un ton cassant. De quel cycle parliez-vous ?
  * Oh, mais quelle est intelligent cette petite, ânonna Loki du ton le plus condescendant qui soit.



Une flèche vint s’écraser sur les protections magiques gardant Loki enfermé.

  * Argent Barton, rangez-moi votre arc, nul besoin d’utiliser la force, ordonna Fury.



L’archer grommela un peu, mais plia son arc, et le rangea dans sa botte gauche.

  * Le cycle, répéta Natasha, d’une voix polaire.



Loki eut un sourire exaspérant, et parti s’asseoir par terre en chantonnant. Ils n’en tirèrent rien d’autre, même en le menaçant de lâcher le Hulk.

Une fois de retour à la tour Stark, et bien qu’entravés, les Avengers profitèrent pleinement de retrouver leurs corps. Natasha et Clint descendirent s’entraîner à l’étage dédié. Steve et Tony étaient descendus également, mais si le soldat frappait dans un sac, le génie pianotait sur une tablette en grommelant. Sif et Hogun avaient décidé de retourner sur Asgard afin d’obtenir plus d’informations, ils étaient accompagnés de Thor, et bien évidemment du docteur Banner, qui ne pouvait se séparer de l’Asgardien. Rhodey était retourné à sa base, suite à des menaces de cour martiale s’il ne ramenait pas ses fesses et son armure fissa. Pepper travaillait dans son bureau. Betty découvrait son nouveau terrain de jeu, et faillit s’évanouir après avoir compris le coût du matériel dernier cri installé dans son laboratoire.

Bruce ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis en découvrant Asgard. Il en avait entendu parler par Thor, mais ça, c’était… Le scientifique resta sans voix et bouche bée toute la durée de leur traversée du pont arc-en-ciel.

  * Essayons d’être discrets, déclara Hogun, le Père de toutes choses ne doit pas savoir que nous avons amené un Midgardien ici.
  * Allons voir mère, déclara Thor, elle est la plus à même de nous apporter ses lumières sur la magie de Loki.



Les retrouvailles entre mère et fils furent chaleureuses, et Bruce, impressionné par la majesté de la reine fit une révérence un peu maladroite. Après avoir expliqué du mieux possible les désagréments subis, les Avengers durent partir. Ce n’était pas du tout prévu à la base, mais Odin avait visiblement décidé de visiter son épouse en pleine après-midi, et le groupe dût se dissimuler un peu précipitamment derrière une tapisserie, emprunter un certain nombre de passages secrets, et manquer de tomber sur des gardes du palais. Et même une fois de retour dans le bifrost, Fandrall et Volstagg leur barrèrent alors le passage.

  * Mon prince, nous ne vous laisseront pas repartir sans nous ! Protesta Fandrall.
  * Pas sûr que Fury soit ravi, marmonna Bruce.
  * Ne vous en faites pas amis guerriers, déclara Thor, Midgard n’est point si dangereuse. Votre devoir est de protéger Asgard !
  * Mon prince, intervint Heimdall, je crains que vos informations ne soient fausses… J’ai porté mon regard sur Midgard, et j’ai vu vos compagnons affronter de durs tourments. Une créature venue du fond des eaux, armées de tentacules.
  * Je crains que vos informations ne soient pas à jour Heimdall, le coupa Sif, j’ai moi-même pourfendu la créature hier.
  * Je sais, je l’ai vu, et cette créature là en est une autre. Vos compagnons font de leur mieux, mais ils semblent en difficultés. L’homme de fer et l’homme au bouclier sont emprisonnés dans ses tentacules. L’archer et la femme de feu s’en sortent mieux, mais ne font que des dégâts substantiels à la créature.
  * Fandrall, tu viens avec nous ! Ordonna Thor. Volstagg, tu restes ici, et tu nous rejoins dès que Mère trouve un moyen de défaire la magie de Loki. Heimdall, ouvre le bifrost !



Effectivement, sur Midgard, c’était le chaos. Une nouvelle créature poulpesque avait pris tentacule sur Liberty Island. Steve et Tony étaient parvenus à se libérer du tentacule qui les emprisonnait, et le soldat lançait son bouclier à tous vas, transporté par Tony, qui se contentait d’effectuer des loopings et autres figures acrobatiques pour échapper aux bras tentaculaires de la créature. Natasha et Clint attaquaient à distance, et si la jeune femme avait délaissé ses habituels pistolets, inutiles face à la créature, pour une arme de plus gros calibre, l’archer gardait son arme de prédilection, et envoyait flèche explosive sur flèche explosive à l’assaut des points faibles de la créature. Tâche ardue en soi au vu de la carapace impressionnante de l’octopode. Sans réfléchir plus, Thor se lança à l’assaut de la créature au cri de :

  * En avant guerriers ! Pour As… Midgard !



Et il fit tournoyer son marteau, s’élevant dans les airs, emportant Bruce avec lui sans y faire attention. Le docteur poussa un cri étranglé, mais avant que les choses ne deviennent dangereuses, le Hulk prit les choses en main, et se transforma en masse d’arme géante, frappant le poulpe à la suite de Thor. Les guerriers suivirent bien évidemment leur prince. Tout en faisant attention à l’inertie du Hulk, trimbalé tel un boulet au bout d’une chaîne. Sauf qu’il n’y avait pas d’inertie. Le lien était magique, pas physique. Et Fandrall l’apprit douloureusement en anticipant mal. Il se prit en pleine poire un Hulk lancé à la vitesse du marteau de Thor. Fandrall vola, et s’écrasa au sol dans un grand fracas. Et puis paf, black-out total.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, comme dit le dicton, plus on est de fou, plus on rit. Bon, Fury va faire la tête, mais tout le monde ne peut pas être ravi.
> 
> Après le changement de corps, les voilà attachés les uns aux autres, n'est-ce donc pas amusant ?
> 
> A... je dirais bien à dans deux semaines, mais y'a des chances que je zappe. Mais je vais essayer quand même !
> 
> Kissoux !


	8. En avant Maria !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
> Bonne lecture !

Maria Hill se servit un café. C’était le troisième de la matinée, et il n’était que dix heures. C’était également la troisième journée consécutive d’attaque sur la statue de la liberté par les Paguroidea Octopodidé Maximus, POM pour les intimes. C’était le petit nom que les analystes du Shield avaient donné au mélange de poulpe et de bernard l’ermite géant qui attaquaient la statue de la liberté pour des raisons encore inconnues. Et les satanés sorts de Loki continuaient d’attacher les avengers entre eux. Les assemblages du jour n’étaient ni plus ni moins intéressants que la veille. Tout en marchant à pas vif dans l’héliporter, Maria relisait rapidement le dossier que lui avaient remis les analystes. Nick Fury avait été très clair. L’indisposition passagère des Avengers devait être couverte au mieux. Il avait donc enjoint les analystes à proposer des tactiques de combat propres à passer outre les petits tours de Loki. Et les analystes avaient vraiment bien fait leur boulot, songea Maria. Plus qu’à voir ça avec les concernés. La jeune femme hésita, mais décida qu’un quatrième café ne pouvait pas lui tant de mal que ça.

Tour Avengers/Stark, parce que les travaux n’étaient pas encore finis et Pepper pourquoi doit-il y avoir autant d’ouvrier incompétents ? Bref, Tony, là n’était pas la question.

  * Quelqu’un aurait vu Thor et Clint ? Lança Natasha en entrant dans le salon, suivie par Steve.
  * Ils sont partis s’entraîner, répondit Bruce, les asgardiens les ont accompagnés.
  * Du coup ont a décidé de se faire un petit double date ! Déclara Tony.



Pepper, assise dans le salon, plongée dans son ordinateur portable, ne releva même pas la tête. Betty, installée également dans un confortable fauteuil piqua un fard en bredouillant d’incompréhensibles propos. Bruce se contenta de pousser un soupir, installé sur le même canapé que Tony. Steve leva un sourcil, intrigué par la notion de « double date ».

  * Clint ne répond pas à mes appels, insista Natasha, et l’agent Hill doit nous rejoindre d’ici douze minutes pour un briefing.
  * Quoi ? Encore ? Geignit Tony.



Pepper releva la tête de son ordinateur pour lui jeter un regard sévère. Le milliardaire cabotina un peu, mais fini par baisser la tête, vaincu par le regard d’acier de sa compagne. Celle-ci profita de la relative obéissance de son compagnon pour lui plaquer un baiser sur la tempe avant de filer en réunion. Tony ne put s’empêcher de la suivre d’un regard énamouré jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse dans l’ascenseur. Betty se contenta d’effleurer le poignet de Bruce de ses doigts, avant de prendre également congé, mais pour retourner chez elle, récupérer quelques affaires. Le temps que Les deux duos bougent jusqu’à une grande table ronde, Maria Hill émergea de l’ascenseur menant au toit. Elle salua les avengers d’un mouvement de tête, et nota d’un froncement de sourcil l’absence de deux d’entre eux.

  * Où sont l’agent Barton et Thor ?
  * Clint ne répond pas à mes appels, répondit Natasha.



Les sourcils de Hill semblaient d’avis de se rejoindre, mais leur propriétaire les sépara d’un soupir résigné. Elle distribua sans plus de commentaire un dossier à chacun des avengers présents.

  * Ne me tendez pas d’objets, je n’aime pas ça, grogna Tony.



Maria lança alors avec une précision de sniper le dossier qui atterrit dans un claquement sec et sonore juste devant Tony. Steve, Bruce et Natasha s’empressèrent d’ouvrir le dossier et de le parcourir plus ou moins rapidement.

  * C’est bien beau d’imaginer des tactiques, grommela Steve, mais sans entraînement, c’est quasi impossible à refaire correctement sur le champ de bataille.
  * Déjà pour aujourd’hui, c’est mort, commenta prosaïquement Natasha. Mieux vaut se concentrer sur les possibles appariements à venir.
  * Si ce sortilège fonctionne de la même manière que le précédent, il devrait se stopper une fois être passé par toutes les combinaisons, nota Bruce.
  * Et à votre avis, y’a combien de chances que notre amie la biquette nous ai concocté une autre série de tours de magie par derrière ? Renifla dédaigneusement Stark.



L’assemblée grimaça. C’était un risque.

  * Mais où sont Thor et les asgardiens ? On aurait bien besoin d’eux sur ce coup-là, s’agaça Steve.
  * Je sais qu’après notre bataille contre le POM, ils sont tous partis tester je ne sais quelle tactique de combat, répondit Tony en haussant les épaules.
  * Quel genre de tactique ? S’enquit Hill avec un intérêt tout professionnel.



La réponse vint de la façon la plus fracassante qui soit quand Thor, suivi à deux centièmes de seconde par Clint, traversa la baie vitrée dans une pluie de verre du plus bel esthétisme. Thor atterrit avec une grâce contrôlée. Clint ne dû qu’à son réflexe d’attraper la cape de Thor de ne pas finir lamentablement par terre.

  * Va falloir un peu bosser l’atterrissage, nota Clint en époussetant quelques débris de verre venus se perdre dans ses vêtements.
  * Break Point ! Legolas ! Ma baie vitrée ! S’insurgea Tony.



Thor inclina la tête, contrit.

  * Milles excuses homme de fer, les appels de Dame Natasha semblaient plutôt pressants, il m’a semblé bon de vous rejoindre au plus vite.
  * Et la plateforme d’atterrissage, c’est pour les singes volants peut-être ? Râla le milliardaire.



Le viking blond cligna des yeux, avant de rougir un peu et se gratta l’oreille avec embarras.

  * J’y songerai pour une prochaine fois ami Stark.
  * Ouais, bon, Jarvis, répare ça. Le loft du soixante-dix-septième étage est-il achevé ?
  * Oui Monsieur, répondit l’IA.
  * Parfait, les gars… et mesdemoiselles, ajouta Tony en regardant les agents Hill et Romanov, on bouge. Pas question de rester ici à chopper la mort à cause des courants d’airs.



Steve et Bruce faillirent en perdre leur mâchoire quand les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent sur le soixante-dix-septième étage. L’un comme l’autre avait toujours vécu dans des conditions assez modestes. Et cet assemblage de verre, d’acier et d’esthétisme clamait à la face du monde son luxe élégant.

  * C’est encore loin d’être fini, pérora Tony, ici nous avons un grand espace destiné à nous retrouver après les missions, ou bien pour faire la fête. Là-bas, des salles de réunions, des ateliers, des salles de soin, des espaces dédiés à l’entraînement…
  * Il y a déjà une salle d’entraînement au soixante-cinquième étage, répliqua Natasha.
  * Démodée, obsolète, vouée à disparaître ! Celle-ci dispose du dernier cri de la technologie de Stark Industries.
  * Ils sont faits en quoi ces canapés ? S’enquit Clint.



Les regards se tournèrent vers lui et Thor qui avaient pris possession d’un grand et élégant canapé blanc.

  * Cuir d’agneau élevé à la montagne, pépia Tony, visiblement fier de lui.
  * Monsieur Stark, intervint l’agent Hill avec une voix menaçante. Vous avez créé une base d’action entièrement opérationnelle destinée à accueillir les atouts appartenant à l’équipe des Avengers.
  * C’est ce que je dis depuis tout à l’heure, s’offusqua Tony.
  * Sans demander la moindre autorisation… Acheva Maria, un tic nerveux agitant son œil gauche.
  * Pour quoi faire ?



Nick Fury allait tuer Iron Man. Si Maria Hill ne le faisait pas avant. Cet imbécile n’avait aucune idée du nombre de lois qu’il enfreignait en créant ainsi un quartier général pour les Avengers. L’ONU allait leur tomber dessus.

Assis dans un canapé, Clint et Thor lisaient les rapports que leur avait remis Maria, dont ils n’avaient pu prendre connaissance du fait de leur arrivée aussi tardive que fracassante en réunion. Thor finit par jeter le rapport sur la table basse, une œuvre d’artiste avec au moins cinq zéros au compteur, en grognant.

  * Ces stratégies ne nous aideront pas face aux tours de Loki, soupira l’asgardien.
  * Si encore il n’y avait pas le changement d’appariement incessant…
  * Il faut espérer que mère parviendra à trouver une solution.



Clint acquiesça sans un mot, et jeta un regard à leur compagnons, éparpillés dans le loft, occupés à diverses activités plus ou moins calme. Banner et Stark s’étaient depuis longtemps réfugiés dans un grand laboratoire. D’où se tenait l’archer, celui-ci les voyait en train de discuter avec animation. S’ils ne se disputaient pas… Steve et Natasha étaient hors de vu, partis inspecté la salle d’entraînement. Les asgardiens étaient redescendus depuis longtemps du toit d’où Thor et Clint avaient fait leurs essais de manœuvres combinées, et faisaient un sort au contenu des frigos. Avec un tintement, l’ascenseur s’ouvrit pour laisser passer le major Rhodes. L’archer se frappa le front en s’insultant pour sa propre stupidité.

  * Suis-moi Thor, j’ai une idée.
  * Laquelle frère d’arme ?
  * On va créer un team bis, tu vas voir, on va s’éclater !



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà, je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, même si c'est l'un des plus courts. Sans doute parce que Maria Hill est un de mes personnages secondaires préféré.
> 
> J'aimerai bien avoir quelques retours lecteurs timides (ou désintéressés, même si je préfèrerai la première option). C'est la première fois que je fais quelque chose qui se rapproche autant de la crack-fic, et sans avis, difficile de dire si ce que je poste est drôle, ou juste plat.
> 
> Pour parler business, j'ai tout de même des chapitres pour vous accommoder jusqu'à la fin de l'année à raison d'un toutes les 2 semaines. A partir de 2021 par contre, j'aurais épuisé mon stock, donc le rythme risque de devenir hasardeux. Après, vu le nombre de semaines où j'ai manqué le coche pour la publication, ça va pas beaucoup vous changer ^^
> 
> Bref, à dans deux semaines, kissoux !


	9. Jane accourt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour !
> 
> Après des semaines de silence, voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre.  
> Je crois que c'est définitif, je ne sais pas tenir un planning de publication.   
> Encore heureux que je suis pas comme ça au boulot !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Jane Foster était une brillante scientifique, un membre respectablement honnête de la société et une adulte avertie. Mais dans sa fièvre de recherche, elle oubliait souvent quelques basiques besoins humains. Il lui était arrivé plus d’une fois de faire un malaise parce qu’elle avait oublié de se nourrir suffisamment. Heureusement, ce genre d’impair était de plus en plus rare depuis que Darcy faisait parti de l’équipe. La jeune stagiaire étant en effet bien plus à cheval sur l’horaire de ses repas que sa patronne. Et elle avait été horrifiée d’apprendre la façon de vivre de Jane, et entendait bien s’assurer qu’elle face trois repas par jours, s’abreuve régulièrement, dorme au moins six heures, et prenne une douche régulièrement.

Bref, Jane était moins à l’ouest et en meilleure santé depuis que Darcy veillait sur elle avec la férocité d’une mère lionne. La scientifique était tout de même suffisamment perdue dans son laboratoire, pour louper un certain nombre d’informations. Elle apprit donc grâce à Darcy, qui l’avait elle-même découvert grâce à Facebook et Twitter, que Thor avait été aperçu à New York, et que cela faisait près d’une semaine que des apparitions courtes et régulières de celui-ci étaient relayées par ses nombreux fans. Jane avait été scotchée par la nouvelle. Elle avait continué à travailler comme d’habitude, ou presque, puisqu’elle ne retint absolument rien de ce qu’elle fit ce jour-là. Darcy, qui montait des plans de plus en plus audacieux pour passer du Nouveau Mexique à New York, fini tout de même par l’envoyer se coucher. Jane resta deux heures allongées sur son lit, à regarder le plafond. Ensuite, elle fit sa valise, acheta un billet d’avion, et prit le mini-van sans informer ni Éric ni Darcy de son départ.

Rhodey, Sif, Hogun et Fandrall jouaient avec POM. A moi que celui-ci ne joue avec eux. Les quatre mousquetaires, rassemblés plus ou moins par la force des choses affrontaient la créature aquatique qui enlaçait amoureusement la statue de la liberté. On pouvait dire tout le mal que l’on voulait de cette espèce, ils étaient aussi acharnés que dévoués à attendre leur but.

  * Mais y’a combien de ces horreurs au fond de l’eau ? Grommela Rhodey.
  * Bonne question, répondit Tony.
  * Moi je préférerais avoir une solution, grommela Natasha.
  * Tu l’aime pas mon bazooka ma Veuve Noire ?



Rhodey coupa la communication, préférant se passer de la dispute. Il fit le tour de la zone, s’assurant qu’aucun bateau ne soit à porté des tentacules de POM. Si l’équipe assemblée à la va-vite par Clint et Thor la veille au soir assurait de son mieux, Tony faisait clairement n’importe quoi. Il avait pris son armure, et donné à Natasha un gros calibre avant de s’envoler sans demander son avis à personne. Des commentaires que Rhodey avait entendu sur la ligne, les paris étaient lancés pour savoir non pas si, mais quand Natasha se vengerait d’avoir été ainsi envoyée dans les airs.

Assis dans les confortables canapés achetés par Tony, le reste de l’équipe suivait l’affrontement par écran interposé.

  * Les journalistes ont du cran pour aller aussi prêt de l’action, commenta Bruce.
  * Prêts à tous pour un scoop, renifla dédaigneusement Clint.
  * Le SHIELD n’a pas interdit aux hélicoptères de survoler la zone ? Nota distraitement Steve.



Le nez plongé dans les rapports des analystes du SHIELD, il essayait tant bien que mal d’imaginer comment combattre auprès de Thor sans se prendre un coup de marteau, ni lui coller un coup de bouclier. Peut être pouvaient-ils imaginer quelque chose d’autre, car pour le moment, Captain America ne voyait rien de concrètement applicable sans entraînement de longue durée. Et ce soir, il changerait de partenaire.

  * Thor ? Tu es là ?



Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l’ascenseur. Stark devait vraiment retravailler sa sécurité. On entrait dans sa tour comme dans un moulin. Brune, pas très grande, habillée comme un sac, elle n’avait rien de très notable. Thor se précipita cependant à sa rencontre, entrainant Steve derrière lui dans son enthousiasme.

  * Jane ! Comme je suis ravi de te voir !



Thor embarqua la nouvelle venue dans un baiser si plein de passion que Steve s’en sentit gêné.

  * Comment m’as-tu trouvé ? J’ose espérer que tu ne viens me querir car tu es en péril ?
  * Non… Non…



Sans avertissement préalable, Jane colla une gifle retentissante à Thor. Elle glapit de douleur, et rétracta sa main blessée dans son giron.

  * Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas contacté ? Gémit-elle. Tu m’as tellement manqué ! Et apprendre que tu étais de retour, mais que tu n’es pas venu me voir…



Thor fit un bruit de chiot oublié sous la pluie, et englouti Jane dans une étreinte poulpesque.

  * Erm, Thor, tu nous présentes ton amie ? Intervint Clint.



Thor relâcha Jane, et se tourna vers Clint et Bruce. Steve fut soulagé de la fin des effusions.

  * Milles excuses compagnons, voici ma compagne, Jane Foster, c’est une grande scientifique.
  * Et encore une autre, marmonna Clint, c’est Fury qui va être content.
  * Docteur Foster ? Releva Bruce. J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de vos travaux sur les ponts d’Einstein-Rosen



La jeune femme repoussa doucement Thor, tournant un regard curieux vers les membres de l’équipe.

  * Merci de votre intérêt…
  * Docteur Banner, Bruce Banner, se présenta le scientifique.
  * Oh, vos travaux sur les rayons gamma sont plébiscité au sein de la communauté scientifique, c’est un honneur de vous rencontrer.



Les discussions se poursuivirent jusqu’à ce que l’équipe partie affronter POM ne reviennent.

  * Oh, une nouvelle intelligence supérieure ! S’exclama Tony, ravi.



Natasha lui colla une balayette, et déposa son bazooka à terre. Un robot vint s’en saisir pour le ranger.

  * Le directeur en a-t-il été informé ? Demanda-t-elle.
  * Non, pas encore, soupira Clint.



Les deux espions échangèrent un regard. Assise dans un canapé avec Thor et Steve, Jane était pelotonnée contre son amant. Elle était bien… Il fallait peut-être qu’elle appelle Darcy et Eric pour leur dire de ne pas s’inquiéter, non ? Non, elle était bien, ça pouvait attendre. Jane s’endormit dans les bras de l’homme de sa vie.

Nick Fury n’allait pas envoyer une ogive nucléaire sur la tour Stark. Non, il avait trop besoin des avengers pour ça. Et l’ONU lui passerait un savon pour avoir rasé la moitié de New York pour motif personnel. Assis derrière son bureau, un verre de bourbon à la main, il ruminait dans sa barbe. L’agent Romanov venait de l’informer que la copine de Thor, celle-là même qui était sous protection d’agents du SHIELD, avait débarqué sans prévenir à la Tour. Nick Fury allait faire récurer des chiottes aux incapables l’ayant laissé s’en aller. Il réfléchissait actuellement à la meilleure façon d’exercer sa vengeance sur les avengers. Leurs copines débarquaient les unes après les autres. Personne n’avait appris à ces incapables à la testostérone trop élevée à garder leurs mains dans leurs poches et leurs langues dans leur bouche ?

Jane n’était pas ravie d’avoir été convoquée – enlevée – par des agents du SHIELD. Elle avait toujours la dent dure par rapport aux événements ayant entraîné le vol d’appareils coûteux, et construits par ses soins. Heureusement, Thor était avec elle. Avoir un bel homme viril prêt à défendre votre vie dans votre camp était toujours un avantage à ne pas négliger. Darcy avait son taser, bah Jane avait le dieu de la foudre en personne… Quoique, au vu des précédents interactions dudit dieu avec un taser, peut être Jane devait-elle reconsidérer ses options, et se choisir un protecteur moins issu d’un fantasme, et plus efficace. Jane nota mentalement d’appeler Darcy en renfort dès que possible. Dans tous les cas, elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son amant… Le terme n’était pas exact. Ils n’avaient pas encore vraiment consommé en-dehors de quelques baisers enflammés, de discussions au coin du feu et d’actions héroïques suicidaires.

  * Captain, Thor, Docteur Foster, c’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, les salua une femme brune, l’air sévère. Je suis l’agent Hill, le directeur Fury vous attends en salle de conférence numéro sept.



La première impression de Jane fut loin d’être la meilleure. Nick Fury semblait tout sauf ravi de la voir. Il passa même prêt d’une demi-heure à l’interroger, grommelant entre ses dents sur les incapables infichus de réaliser correctement des protocoles de sécurité. Il fini par ordonner à la doctoresse de signer un document de confidentialité.

  * Attendez, personne d’autre n’a signé le moindre document, intervint Captain America.
  * Barton et Romanov s’en occupent, répliqua Fury.



_Aparté_

Malgré tous leurs efforts, cette mission fut un échec. Le seul de toute leur carrière, Natasha et Clint en furent vexés au-delà de toute description.

  * Pepper réfuta tous leurs arguments en rappelant que non-seulement elle avait un bureau dans l’immeuble, mais que son nom était sur le bail. Tony lui jeta un regard tellement énamouré que Natasha en eu la nausée.
  * Betty détruisit neuf tablettes hors de prix au cours d’expérimentations impliquant de l’acide absolument nécessaire à ses activités. Clint abandonna quand elle laissa tomber une tablette, juste sous ses yeux, dans un bac d’acide avec le « Oups » le moins convainquant de l’univers.
  * Hogun, Sif et Fandrall s’indignèrent qu’on ne respecte pas leurs honneurs de guerriers. Ils s’indignèrent tant et si bien qu’ils furent à deux doigts de déclarer la guerre à Midgard.
  * Rhodey parla tant et si bien de procédures qu’à ce stade, Clint et Natasha, déjà exaspérés par leurs précédents échecs laissèrent tomber. Si un seul d’entre eux signait, ça ne servait à rien.



_Fin d’aparté_

  * Je suis navrée, déclara froidement Jane, mais j’ai déjà signé assez d’accords avec le SHIELD, notamment sur l’exclusivité de mes travaux de recherche.
  * La situation est différente.
  * Le SHIELD régente déjà ma vie professionnelle, je tiens à garder ma vie privée telle qu’elle est.
  * Vos travaux et la sécurité des avengers sont des matières de secret et de sécurité mondiales.
  * La science, et mes travaux sur les ponts d’Einstein-Rosen ne sont pas faits pour rester cachés !



Le visage de Nick Fury resta de marbre, mais son attitude changea imperceptiblement. Jane eut l’impression d’entendre les rouages cliqueter sous son crâne. Il laissa soudainement échapper un ricanement. Il empocha la tablette qui affichait le contrat de confidentialité.

  * Vous avez bien raison, et si vous m’en disiez plus sur ces ponts ? J’adorerai savoir pourquoi le SHIELD paye vos travaux…



Jane se méfia instantanément. Impossible qu’il ne sache déjà pas tout de ses travaux. Mais elle n’avait pas vraiment le choix… Avec tout ça, elle n’avait même pas eu le temps d’appeler Darcy !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura fait plaisir !
> 
> Oui, Loki est censé être le plaisantin de l'histoire, mais le reste du casting n'est pas mal non plus !
> 
> Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de vous donner une date exacte de publication, tout le monde ici sait que je n'arrive jamais à la tenir.
> 
> A la prochaine, kissoux !


	10. Nick en fait un marathon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,  
> Le nouveau chapitre est là !  
> Bonne lecture !

Bruce respira profondément. Il s’assura d’avoir purifié ses chakras pour neuf réincarnations avant de se risquer à ouvrir un œil. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur le visage de Captain America. Celui-ci, une tablette en main, était en train de lire les informations.

  * Bonjour Docteur Banner, le salua le super soldat une fois qu’il l’eut remarqué.
  * Bonjour Monsieur Rogers, salua le scientifique en retour.
  * Si cela vous convient, je souhaiterai aller déjeuner.
  * J’aimerai faire un brin de toilette avant d’aller en cuisine, si cela ne vous dérange pas.
  * Pas le moins du monde.



C’est dans une entente cordiale que chacun se débarbouilla et s’habilla avant de rejoindre les pièces de vie. C’était malheureux à dire, mais ils commençaient à s’habituer à ne plus être seuls nuls part. Le meilleur compromis de solitude étant d’avoir quelqu’un plaqué à la porte de la salle de bain pendant vos ablutions.

Clint appréciait grandement les nouveaux espaces communs que Tony avait fait réaliser pour les avengers. La cuisine, notamment, était plus grande. Et tant mieux, avec tous les nouveaux arrivants, ils commençaient à manquer de place. C’est presque en le traînant que Clint arriva en cuisine, un Tony très mal réveillé sous le bras. A minuit pile, l’archer avait eu la désagréable surprise de recevoir l’ingénieur dans l’estomac. Tony s’était contenté de glapir, de l’enlacer, et de se rendormir comme si de rien n’était. L’agent du Shield avait mis plusieurs minutes à se débarrasser de l’étreinte affectueuse. En tout cas, l’absence de mutilation indiquait que Stark n’avait pas tenté ce genre de privautés avec Natasha qui avait été liée à lui la veille.

  * Bonjour, salua l’archer, déchargeant son paquet sur une chaise de la table de la cuisine.



La cuisine était énorme, deux fois quatre plaques de cuisson, trois fours, quatre micro-ondes, deux frigos, trois congélateurs, un lave-vaisselle, deux éviers, divers robots de cuisine plus sophistiqués les uns que les autres et au moins dix mètres de plan de travail. Même la table était énorme, capable d’accueillir une vingtaine de personnes facile. Les guerriers asgardiens, Natasha et Thor ainsi que sa compagne y étaient déjà installés.

  * Bonjour agent Barton, bonjour Monsieur, les salua Jarvis. Que souhaitez-vous au petit-déjeuner.
  * Cafééééééé, râla Tony comme un zombie.
  * Toast, œufs, saucisses, haricots, avec du café, demanda Clint.
  * Entendu, déclara le majordome informatique en enregistrant leur demande. Monsieur, puis-je vous conseiller un porridge pour accompagner votre café ?
  * Me paaaaarle pas avant mon caféééééé.



Jarvis ne répliqua pas, respectant visiblement les ordres de son maître.

  * C’est étonnant qu’il soit réveillé, commenta Natasha, ça fait deux jours qu’il dort à peine.



Face à elle, une assiette d’Oladi embaumait l’air de leur friture.

  * Tu t’es fait plaisir dis donc, commenta Clint en recevant sa propre assiette.
  * Ils avaient de quoi en faire, j’allais pas me priver.



Clint jeta un œil au petit robot sur roulettes qui maniait les divers outils de cuisine.

  * Ces petits servants sont fort habiles, déclara Thor, et leurs ouvrages sont délicieux.



Chacun des asgardiens avait une généreuse assiette de pancakes face à lui. Même la toute petite et menue compagne de Thor avait une énorme assiette d’omelette devant elle. Clint finissait son assiette quand Steve, Bruce et Rhodey firent leur apparition.

  * Bah alors, on a fait la grasse matinée ? Lança Tony, finalement réveillé par les pouvoirs du café.
  * Tu rigoles j’espère, j’étais à la salle de sport à sept heures, et là, j’ai les crocs, rétorqua Rhodey en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.



Les deux se mirent à se chamailler, sous les regards plus ou moins blasés des autres. Le robot de cuisine sembla décider que c’était le moment parfait pour faire entrer le grille-pain en combustion spontanée. Une fois la panique passée, et le feu éteint, Tony se mit à engueuler le robot.

  * Q-king, c’était quoi ça ? Je t’ai programmé mieux que ça !



Le robot émit des bruits ressemblant beaucoup des excuses.

  * Jarvis ! Regarde son code et envois-le à l’atelier ! Ordonna Tony.
  * Bien Monsieur, dois-je engager un véritable cuisinier en attendant la fin de la réparation ?
  * Ouais, ce serait pas mal.
  * Il faudra me passer sur le corps pour ça, Stark !



Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte. Auréolé de son grand manteau noir, Nick Fury les toisait d’un regard rien moins qu’amène.

Natasha se retint de soupirer. Elle avait enfin l’occasion de dévorer son plaisir coupable, et son patron était en train de gâcher son petit-déjeuner.

  * Et qui va faire la cuisine ? Protesta Stark. Où est-ce que vous avez vu qu’on était des adultes capables ?
  * Vous apprendrez, ou vous mourrez de faim, répliqua Fury.



Le milliardaire laissa échapper un son indigné, visiblement dégoûté à l’idée de devoir mettre la main à la pâte. Ils auraient sans doute continué à argumenter pendant un moment, si l’alerte n’avait pas retenti.

  * Monsieur, je tiens à vous signaler qu’il y a une nouvelle attaque sur la statue de la liberté, intervint poliment Jarvis.
  * Génial, POM est de retour, grommela Clint.
  * Tu viens faire un tour avec moi Legolas ? Demanda Tony, les yeux brillants, appelant déjà son armure.
  * En pyjama ? Répliqua l’archer, gesturant son jogging et son sweat.
  * Jarvis, prépare la tenue de Legolas, on va aller faire un petit coucou à POM d’ici cinq minutes.
  * Bien Monsieur, mais Monsieur, je tiens à vous signaler qu’ils sont venus à plusieurs.
  * De quoi ? Rugit Fury.



Jarvis présenta bien obligeamment des images sur l’écran géant accroché au mur. Trois POMS enroulaient amoureusement leurs tentacules autour de la statue de la liberté.

  * C’est aussi mignon que dégoutant, commenta Jane.
  * Ami Stark, laissez-nous vous rejoindre dans cette bataille, je crains que ces adversaires ne soient trop nombreux pour vous, déclara Thor.
  * Nat, ça va le faire ? Signa Clint.
  * Faut bien, répliqua-t-elle dans le même sabir.
  * Avengers, assemble, déclara Steve.



En quatre secondes, il n’y eu plus que Jane et Nick Fury dans la salle de petit-déjeuner.

  * Un pancake ? Offrit-elle en désignant les assiettes abandonnées des asgardiens.



Fury soupira, et se laissa tomber à côté d’elle, piochant sans vergogne dans les victuailles.

Le quinjet déposa les avengers sur Liberty Island. Tony s’envola immédiatement, emportant Clint avec lui. Thor, Natasha sanglée dans son dos, pris la même route. Rhodey prit également la voie des airs, armant ses canons. Sif, Fandrall, Hogun, Hulk et Steve restèrent sur le plancher des vaches, et se contentèrent de foncer à pieds sur les tentacules gigotant des POMS. La demi-heure qui suivit fut des plus chaotiques, les tentacules, déflagrations et avengers volants en tous sens. Steve passait un bien mauvais moment. Le Hulk ne faisait guère attention à son environnement, et le blond craignait de s’en prendre une au passage.

  * Yes, j’en ai explosé un ! S’enthousiasma Tony dans le canal de communication.



Le POM s’effondra, coulant au fond de la baie. Cela sembla refroidir les deux autres qui lâchèrent l’objet de leur convoitise, et disparurent doucement sous les eaux. Steve soupira, soulagé de les voir partir, mais se doutant bien que ce n’était que partie remise.

L’équipe s’aperçut avec un déplaisir plus ou moins certain que Nick Fury les attendait de pied ferme.

  * Le poste de directeur vous laisse tant de temps libre que ça ? Persifla Tony.
  * La ferme Stark, posez-moi vos fesses, faut qu’on cause.



Le milliardaire se fit un devoir de théâtraliser au possible son installation sur une chaise. Nick Fury alluma l’écran géant positionné dans la cuisine, leur dévoilant à tous les informations. Ils y étaient à l’honneur, ainsi que les POMS.

  * La presse s’empare de l’affaire, et il y a plusieurs sites internet analysant les anomalies de vos interventions. J’ai des analystes qui bossent à plein temps pour empêcher que la situation actuelle ne nous explose en pleine tronche. Sauf que si vous continuez à vous afficher comme ça, ça va mal finir.
  * Donc quoi ? Faut qu’on fasse profil bas ? Grogna Tony.
  * Et qu’on laisse ces créatures s’attaquer à un symbole de l’Amérique ? Protesta Steve.
  * Lady Sif a déjà prouvé qu’elle était capable de s’occuper à elle seule d’une de ces créatures. Jusqu’à preuve du contraire, elle a été plus efficace que vous tous réunis, répliqua Fury.
  * Hey ! Protesta Iron Man, j’en ai explosé un aujourd’hui !
  * Vous avez un contrôle sur votre personne équivalent à celui d’un écureuil sous coke, pas moyen qu’on vous laisse en-dehors d’ici dans ces conditions. Vous seriez capable de révéler ce qui vous arrive juste pour m’emmerder.
  * Maintenant que vous le dîtes…
  * La ferme Tony, intervint Rhodey. Qu’est-ce que vous proposez directeur Fury ? Que les Guerriers et moi-même continuions d’affronter les POMS ?
  * Génial, j’ai toujours rêvé d’être un homme au foyer, persifla Tony.



Il se prit une volée de regards noirs qui ne firent qu’augmenter son sourire suffisant.

  * J’ai une autre tâche pour vous Stark, et également pour vous Docteur Banner, répliqua Nick Fury.
  * Quoi ? Apprendre à cuisiner pour être bonne à marier ? Susurra Iron Man.
  * Trouvez-moi pourquoi ces satanés créatures en veulent autant à la Statue de la liberté.



Cela eu le mérite de faire taire Tony, et de faire naître des étoiles d’excitations dans son regard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura fait plaisir ce nouveau chapitre.  
> Kissoux, et à la prochaine


End file.
